


Eternal Sunset

by p0em



Series: Sixteen Candles [1]
Category: Never Let Me Go (2010), Some Boys Don't Leave (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, The Boy's name is Ewan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie has left to become a carer, Ruth and Tommy are not really toghether anymore. Life is going on at the farm, Tommy works as he has to watch the others like him get called and sometimes not coming back.<br/>Until a new boy arrives at the farm. His name his Ewan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a sixteen series of OS based upon a prompt (not related to the movie!) (I couldn't find it, it's been years since we first saw it and I didn't keep an url sorry). Every story will be about a different pairing composed by characters played by Andrew Garfield and Jesse Eisenberg.  
> The sixth one was "Eternal Sunset" and I picked Tommy, from Never Let Me Go for A.G. and The Boy from Some Boys Don't Leave for J.E.
> 
> Not beta'd so any mistake is mine. (English is also not my first language so feel free to point any mistake, I'm always glad to learn more!)

_Tommy is used to it now._

_He is used to the blue blouses going around him and the way they talk to him._

_He turns his head, sees Katie staring at him and he smiles. He knows he won’t wake up this time. But it doesn’t matter. He keeps smiling as he closes his eyes and remembers._

 

*

 

Katie left the farm to become a carer. From this moment, Ruth and Tommy began to tear apart from each other. At first, it was weird for him, because he had been with Ruth for so long. He wasn’t afraid, though.

 

A year passed before _he_ arrived.

 

Tommy was digging over the vegetables plot on the side of the house when a car parked in the yard. He stopped and watched a boy with curly hair coming out from the car. He stood alone for a few seconds. Tommy dropped his shovel to go and meet him but Ruth was already there to greet the new boy. They talked for a couple of minutes at the door and went inside. Tommy got back to work.

Ruth called him for dinner an hour later.

Tommy went upstairs for a shower without seeing anyone. Not until the dinner, when the boy sat next to him.

“Hi. I’m Ewan,” he said, smiling.

“Tommy.”

Tommy’s voice was husky.

They didn’t talk much after that. The others were very curious about Ewan, and Tommy was too busy eating his food.

 

They saw each other, of course, but Tommy just nodded or grumbled, and Ewan was always smiling at him.

 

Then Ruth was called for her first donation.

 

Tommy had never felt so lonely, so left out. Even at Hailsham, when no one would pick him to play football, he hadn’t felt so hurt.

Tommy didn’t talk for days. He didn’t know how to do this anymore. The only people he had been really speaking with were Katie and Ruth. They were his only friends, and they were both gone.

 

Tommy was sitting in the grass. It was a warm summer evening, but Tommy only felt cold.

“It’s almost dinner.”

Tommy looked up. Ewan was standing next to him.

“I’m not hungry,” Tommy groaned.

Ewan sat beside him and gazed at the sky. Tommy expected him to say something else, but Ewan remained silent.

“Why are you here?” Tommy finally asked. “I mean, why did you come here?”

Ewan shrugged.

“The pay isn’t bad.”

Tommy didn’t know what to say, but Ewan simply looked at him and smiled.

“You coming?”

Tommy nodded and they both stood up.

 

Ewan came to talk whenever he could. At first Tommy wasn’t at ease, but he learned to relax and at some point, it felt natural to chat and laugh with Ewan.

Tommy wondered why Ewan kept seeking him, or why he never wanted to make Tommy go away when he was the one looking for him.

 

It was snowing outside. Tommy could hear the others downstairs watching the television. He was sitting on his bed, a cover around him, reading a book Katie had given him years ago.

The door opened but Tommy didn’t bother to look up as he had recognised the familiar footsteps.

“So you’re hiding here.”

It didn’t sound like an accusation. Tommy could even hear the smile in Ewan’s voice. It wasn’t hard to guess actually, Ewan was always smiling.

Ewan laid on the bed, next to Tommy, their heads on the same pillow, trying to read Tommy’s book.

“Why aren’t you downstairs?” Tommy asked.

Ewan shrugged and looked at him.

“Don’t want to.”

Tommy kept reading and Ewan remained silent. A whole chapter later, Ewan stood up and Tommy turned to look at him.

“I wanna go to town tomorrow. Would you come with me?”

“Yeah,” Tommy answers hesitantly, taken aback. “Yes, of course.”

Ewan’s smile was the brightest Tommy had ever seen.

“Great!”

Ewan rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder perhaps a second more than necessary, wished him good night and went out.

 

It was slightly raining, but it didn’t keep them fom going out. Tommy was surprised that no one else was there with them, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t glad. The farm wasn’t the same without Katie and Ruth. And now, evey other people _like him_ who were there when he arrived had also gone. Tommy knew it would soon be his turn. He knew he didn’t have much time left. It might have been really depressing without Ewan’s smile every day.

Tommy envied him. Ewan was “normal”. He had never been designed to give his organs away; he wasn’t copied from an “original”. Tommy envied him, but he didn’t hate him. Ewan was too kind to be disliked.

 

They went to see a movie. It was the first time for Tommy and he couldn’t keep himself from looking everywhere, wanting to remember everything.

It was a comedy and it had been a long time since Tommy let himself laugh carefree. It was like the darkness of the room could hide him from judgments, like he was free to do anything he wanted. He heard Ewan laughing at his side, and it was warm too. It felt really good.

Then Ewan’s hand was on his own. Tommy stopped laughing and looked down, breathing heavily as he saw their fingers intertwining.

He didn’t push away. At the end of the movie, it seemed natural to not let go.

 

When they came back, the sun was setting. They weren’t talking, but the silence was warm around them like a cover shielding them from the outside.

Tommy tensed when Ewan parked the car on the side of the road as they were still miles away from the farm.

“What are you doing?”

“Come,” Ewan says with his eternal smile.

He got out fom the car and walked into an abandoned field. Tommy didn’t hesitate for long before following him.

“Look! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Sunset was colouring the sky with blood and fire, but it wasn’t as threatening as it seemed. Tommy had never really paid attention but the many colours made everything look like it was made of gold.

“Yes, it is,” Tommy murmured.

Ewan took his hand again and as before Tommy didn’t push him away. His fingers tightened, as if he didn’t want to let go. Ever.

“Tommy,” Ewan whispered.

Tommy turned his head, surprised by his tone. He was staring expectantly at him with some kind of wonder in his eyes. Tommy didn’t understand.

“What?”                                                                                                                                     

“Can I kiss you?”

Tommy froze for a moment. Then he nodded and soon Ewan’s lips were on his own. Tommy thought about Katie he had never touched and Ruth he had caressed so many times. But it was nothing compared to kissing Ewan’s smile.

 

A week later, Tommy was called for his donation.

 

Ewan came to see him once a week (sometimes twice). He was always smiling, reminding Tommy of an eternal sunset.

 

*

 

_Tommy smiles and closes his eyes._

_He remembers Ewan’s smiles and kisses and caresses. He remembers his laughs and whispers and warmth._

_He remembers the day they spent in town, the rain, the movie, and the field. He remembers the sunset and Ewan’s hand in his own._

_He remembers and smiles as he closes his eyes for the last time._


End file.
